The Happiest Place on Earth
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: "Carlos," Kendall began "This isn't it. The happiest place on Earth for me is wherever you are" Disneyland fic. I got inspired okay? Kenlos, Jagan, some Katie x OC


**The Happiest Place on Earth**

* * *

Carlos Garcia, aged 21, was excited beyond belief. Squished between his boyfriend of 4 years and the side of the car on the way to Anaheim, Carlos was chattering away to anyone who would listen (namely, Kendall) about how great Disneyland was going to be. He had only been able to go to Disneyland for fun one other time in his life, 4 years ago when he and Kendall had gotten officially together on The Jungle Cruise.

The little kid's parents had been less than thrilled about the 17 and 18 year old moderately famous males kissing in the back, and especially when Logan and James had already been sitting closer than most people would, even on the crowded ride, Logan's hand firmly in James's hand the whole time. Needless to say, Griffin had been less than thrilled with the boys, while Gustavo had yelled at them for 20 minutes, then told them they better not break up. So far, that had worked pretty well, considering Logan and James were married and Carlos and Kendall had rarely even fought. James and Logan fought like an old married couple though.

Kendall wrapped an arm around Carlos's shoulder. "Excited?" he asked with a smirk as Katie pulled the car into the parking structure. She had a pass, and she had free parking, so she had offered to drive them. Her boyfriend was meeting them at the front gate, since he lived in Newport Beach for college.

Carlos put his head on Kendall's shoulder, smiling. "Of course. Can we go on a roller coaster first?" he asked. "One of the mountains or something?"

Kendall smiled "Yeah sure, if the line isn't too crazy" he said. They could probably go around to the front because of their fame, but he didn't want mobs forming in the already crazy lines. Plus, something told him they'd end up at the Nemo Ride first, since James was obsessed with it, or the Mr. Lincoln thing, since Logan was obsessed with that.

Carlos sighed. "We're gonna end up in the Mr. Lincoln thing that Logan has been carrying on about all week, aren't we?"

Logan rolled his eyes, but was too busy getting friendly with James to go on his rant about how amazing it was. Kendall smiled and kissed Carlos's forehead. "It's on main street. It might be a good thing to do last though, so we don't have to listen to Logan's "Putting Miley Cyrus as the first thing you see when you walk out is disrespectful and wrong" rant all day long." Kendall suggested. Carlos smiled up at him and nodded.

"My own thoughts exactly. Do we not remember what happened when Logan and James went here on their own that time? He happened to _see _Miley that day, right after" Carlos reminded him. A few weeks before, James had taken Logan to Disneyland while Kendall and Carlos had opted to do California Adventure, since they had never been to it. Kendall and Carlos had walked out of California Adventure to go to downtown Disney for lunch since it was cheaper, to find a media circus and Miley Cyrus having a conniption fit and James trying to prevent Logan from attacking her while shouting about how it was nonsense for her picture to be up in the same city as one of the greatest presidents of all time. It was shocking Disney was letting them back into the park after that incident, but Gustavo had bought them out of the trouble.

Kendall laughed "My best friend is a nerd" he laughed. James pulled away from Logan to glare are Kendall icily. "James, shut up, you know he's slightly dorky"

Katie rolled her eyes as she parked. "Well, it should be easy to remember where we parked." She said with a laugh. "Mickey, 2J"

Kendall laughed "That's kind of funny." He said with a grin. "and I'd hope we all remember that." He added. Carlos nodded, reaching back and whacking James in the back of the head to let him and Logan know they were parked and ready to go. James looked up, an annoyed expression on his face.

"You wanna do that again, Carlos?" James asked, pointing at his now messed up hair before crossing his arms, an irritated look on his face.

Kendall turned around, rolling his eyes "James, touch him and I might have to hurt you." Kendall told him. James shut his mouth and turned back to Logan, a look on his face. Logan shook his head and ruffled James's hair, smiling at the yelp from James.

"Logan" James whined as Kendall and Carlos sniggered, exchanging glances. "I thought you loved me and my hair!"

Logan looked at his friends, who were collapsed against each other, Carlos's face buried into Kendall's chest, Kendall's face in Carlos's hair, both laughing and grinned before turning to his husband. "Yes, James, I do. But trust me, It looks fine" Logan assured him. "When we get to the bathroom, I'll fix it for you with water or something if it doesn't thrill you. And I think there's a hair salon in fantasy land" Logan assured him. "Granted, it's for 5 year old girls, but we can come up with something" he said, threading his fingers through James.

Katie laughed. "As much as I like sitting in a car with you four, listening to you four bicker, I think I'd rather go into the park something before I'm 80" she said. "So why don't we head in now?"

Kendall looked up from Carlos's hair, face red. "That sounds reasonable" he gasped. "Just give me a minute to get a little bit of self control and stop laughing" he said. Carlos looked up from Kendall's chest, a grin on his face.

"I love you guys" Carlos said with a laugh as Kendall opened the car door to let the group out. Katie led the way, her pass in her hand. James and Logan came behind her, James carrying both of their passes in his pocket.

Kendall and Carlos hung back a second, de-tangling their own passes. They had just got their passes for the first time last month, since they didn't have a tour planned for a year. This was only the second time they had found time away from recording and James's modeling career and Kendall's songwriting to actually use their passes. The good thing was, 3 more times and the passes paid for themselves.

Carlos took the pass from Kendall, smiling as he put it around his neck. "I love you" he announced. "Do we have to spend the whole time with Mr. and Mr. Diamond-Mitchell?" he asked dryly as they followed their friends, watching as James attempted to pick Logan up and fell on his ass.

"Oh, come on, you're crazy too."

"Yeah, but you and I can keep our hands to ourselves. James and Logan choose not too" Carlos said with a smile as Logan helped James up, a concerned look his face. Katie had turned around and was watching her brothers with an exasperated look on her face.

"Yeah, well, you have to admit, it's cute, even if it does get inappropriate. And Logan keeps his hands to himself. It's James who has no idea what personal space is" Kendall said, a grin on his face. "Sometimes, we all forget" he added, sliding a hand down Carlos's back. Carlos looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Please don't get us kicked out of Disneyland" Carlos said.

Kendall smiled. "I don't plan on it." Carlos really didn't know how important today was to Kendall, Kendall wasn't about to mess it up. He found it slightly ironic that crazy Carlos was the one worried about things getting messed up, but he had been talking about this trip all week, so it made sense at the same time. Carlos was excited, and Kendall didn't blame him. Carlos attributed Kendall's nerves to excitement, but Logan and James knew different, smiling at Kendall knowingly.

* * *

Kendall grinned as Carlos took off towards a ride, following after him, laughing. Carlos had more energy than some of the kids here. "Carlos Garcia, get back here!" he shouted, laughing as Carlos swerved around kids. James and Logan were following, laughing. Katie and her boyfriend had wandered off somewhere else earlier, with plans to meet for lunch in 10 minutes at a place in Critter Country that offered Vegetarian food for Katie's boyfriend, Cam and James, who always had a vegetarian lunch. Carlos had decided he wanted to go on Splash Mountain, and was now racing in that direction, despite the 20 minute wait.

Carlos stopped when he saw the sign. "Awwwwwwwwww"

Kendall laughed as he came up behind him. "We can do it after lunch. Why don't we go shopping now" he suggested, taking his hand. "I think they've got a hat store over here?" he suggested as Logan and James caught up with them, smiling. "or we could do the Pooh ride, there's a 5 minute wait. It's kind of kiddish, but I don't think I've ever been on it." He said.

Carlos grinned. "But it's so cute!" he said, dragging his boyfriend towards the ride, ignoring the requests for them to wait from Logan and James. Kendall simply grabbed Logan's shirt as Carlos charged past them, a grin on his face. Logan stumbled behind them, James grabbing onto his arm in an attempt to stop them, but somehow managing to get dragged along too. Apparently, for being so small, Carlos was strong as hell.

Kendall finally managed to get Carlos to stop by letting go of Logan, digging his feet into the ground, turning around and knocking Carlos into a barrier. Carlos slammed into it, and then stopped, a slightly dazed look on his face. "What was that for?"

"We passed the Pooh ride 5 minutes ago" Kendall said, pointing back towards Critter Country. "We're in New Orleans right now."

Carlos shook his head. "Oh. Oops. I just got so excited. Sorry"

"That's okay, but By the time we get back there, Katie and Cam will be waiting to meet us." Kendall told him as James and Logan straightened themselves out, having falling over when Kendall had let go of Logan. "We'll do Pooh after lunch too" he said. "If you even wanted to go on it. Or we can do it in the afternoon when no kids will be there" he added. "The park is open until 9. We can come do it once people start leaving." He said. He seriously, seriously doubted that Carlos would care much what happened after around 4 that afternoon. He knew his boyfriend too well.

Carlos nodded as they began walking back towards the restaurant again, hand in hand. "That sounds great" he said, staring down at their connected hands. "I like being with you, though, so maybe in a while can we go do something fun, just the two of us?" he asked as Logan and James, who were ahead of them, stopped to look at one of the characters who was signing autographs.

Kendall nodded, smiling. "Of course." He said. "I was already planning on ditching them around 2 or 3 for a while, go do some of the slower rides, maybe Fantasy land since James says he has no interest in going up into the castle and doing the princess rides, but you know, that's a part of our childhood, and even though its so silly, I know you love the Disney Classics."

"I do" Carlos admitted "I mean, Pirates is a great series and I loved the Princess and the Frog, but you can't beat the soundtracks from Beauty and The Beast, the Little Mermaid, Cinderella, Peter Pan, all those. We have to do them"

"Disney was so much better when we were little"

"Agreed." Carlos said, smiling at him. "This is why we're together. We agree on this kind of thing"

"I think almost everyone except Disney agrees on the fact that Disney today just isn't as good as Disney back then" Kendall said, smiling. "and maybe the little kids who haven't experienced the Beauty and the Beast in IMAX or that kind of thing."

"When we went to see that, James ran out of the theater crying when he was the beast, do you remember?"

Kendall laughed. "And Logan was chasing after him screaming to stop being such a girl" Kendall added, smiling. "That was probably one of the funniest things that ever happened between Logan and James before they got together"

"James is a scaredy-cat when it comes to certain things" Carlos mused. "But he's a good friend, I guess that's why we love him"

"You're a better friend. And don't tell him, but you're a lot better looking in my opinion" Kendall smiled. "and you're a lot more low key. I don't know how Logan puts up with him being so insane about his appearance all the time. I mean, who the hell wakes up at midnight to go do his hair so it looks good when he wakes up?"

"James Diamond-Mitchell. That's who" Carlos laughed as they got to the restaurant.

Katie and Cam, a tall blond, were standing outside of it, his arm around her waist, smiling. "Hey guys" Cam said with a smile. "Why were you running through the park like a bunch of fan girls were chasing you?"

"I got excited about Winnie the Pooh" Carlos exclaimed. Cam gave him a weird look as Katie laughed. "Gosh, I'm starving. What kind of food do they have here?"

"Uh, they have veggie burgers, and regular burgers, they have a grilled chicken ceasar salad-" Katie said. "They've got lots of good food. You'll like their burger, Carlos. and Kendall, you and Logan will like the salad and James will love the veggie burger." She said, smiling. "Where are they?"

"I don't know. Knowing them and their weird brains, Logan could be yelling at Joe Jonas for the Taylor Swift thing, James could be asking Nick how he makes his hair so curly, Logan could be trying to teach a 3 year old Trig, James could be doing who knows what. They always seem to find trouble, even thought Logan is good at getting out of it." Kendall shrugged. "Logan's getting all weirdly protective of everything lately. I almost wonder if there's something going on that Logan and James have neglected to tell us"

"Like what?" Cam asked as they went up to the register to order. "Logan's pregnant?"

"They could be planning to adopt soon, you know they've both wanted to do that." Katie shrugged. "Ever since James was adopted by his parents, it's got a place in his heart and Logan's parents have fostered and adopted kids. They'd adopt even if they could have biological children together"

Kendall nodded as Katie placed her order. "True, true." He said. "Yeah, can I just have the chicken salad?"

As they headed to their table, Logan and James finally ordering, Kendall looked seriously at Carlos. "What about you? Would you adopt or would you rather do surrogacy?"

"I see no problem with either. Adoption is better, though." Carlos said with a grin. "What about you?"

"I want to have at least one biological child, but I do agree on the whole adoption thing. If I was straight, I'd want to adopt." Kendall said. "I've seen how it affected James's life, and I'd love to be able to maybe save a kid. James told me once how gnarly foster care is, and I want to stop it" Kendall shrugged. "I guess that's just me"

"No, I think anyone with a heart wants to end it" Katie said as Logan and James came over. James gave her a look, but she shrugged at him with a smirk. "Your pretty boy face will never know" she grinned.

He stuck his tongue out and laughed. "You know you love me." He teased. She grinned at him and shrugged.

Kendall rolled his eyes "Okay, well, if that's over, why don't we eat and then go do Splash Mountain, Carlos wants to go on Splash Mountain" he gave Logan and James a weird look that Carlos didn't quite get the meaning of, but Logan and James caught that Kendall meant that it was Carlos's day. Katie and Cam nodded.

"Okay. Actually, it might not be a good idea to do Splash Mountain right after we eat. Why don't we go do Pirates and then do that?" Cam suggested, raising his eyebrow. Kendall caught what he meant. If one of them got sick, that could ruin the whole day.

"You might be right. Plus, we could do Fastpass that way" Carlos said with a grin. "We could do Pirates and the Pooh ride that Kendall's never been on and then do Splash Mountain" he suggested. "We could do Pirates twice, since that's James's favorite"

"That sounds good" Kendall agreed. "But I want you to have a good time"

Carlos took a bite of his burger and then looked at Kendall "I'm at Disneyland. Only way I could have a bad time was if someone got sick or I got hurt" he said.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, but I want to do what you want to do"

Carlos smiled "Really? I want to ride as many rides as possible"

"Then we'll do that, once I get you alone and-"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Okay, Romeo, that's enough." He said as Kendall gave Carlos a look.

"You're just jealous because Carlos is sexier than James." Kendall said with a grin.

"I resent that" James said. "I'm fucking gorgeous"

"So imagine what Carlos is" Kendall said. Carlos looked his boyfriend, slightly embarrassed, and then grinned when Kendall shrugged at him.

"Please, don't cause James's ego to take a hit. He can be the pretty one" Carlos said with a grin. James nodded as Kendall and Logan rolled their eyes. Katie and Cam exchanged looks and then went back to eating, Katie muttering something about how she had stupid brothers.

"And thanks to plastic surgery, I will always be the pretty one"

Logan's head slumped into the table. "20 years from now, I'll be kissing a Barbie doll" he groaned. "or at least a Ken doll"

Carlos looked up sharply "You will not be kissing a-oh. You meant the Barbie doll. I thought you meant Kendall" he said softly.

Kendall shook his head. "Yeah, Logan, that might not have been the best comparison to make." He said as Katie and Cam laughed into their palms at Carlos's reaction.

Logan shrugged. "Probably right." He said.

* * *

A few hours later found Carlos and Kendall walking through what Cam had called "Fairy Tale Pink Pretty Pretty Princess Land", but was really Fantasy Land. "So, I was thinking that we could totally go up into the castle and scare little kids with that motion sensor thing that Dak Zevon got Logan and James with when we came 4 years ago." Carlos said with a laugh.

"You're so mean" Kendall laughed. "That was hilarious though, I thought Logan was going to need new pants"

"James almost fell down the stairs" Carlos grinned. "Why do they make it so easy to make fun of them?" he asked.

Kendall shrugged. "They're more blatantly-blatant about things then we are. I mean, I could just start ripping your clothes of right here and it wouldn't amount to the blatancy that James and Logan seem to enjoy."

Carlos nodded "Yeah. I guess you and I have better things to do with our lives then feel each other up all the time. Logan does too. I don't know why James's no-self-control thing is" Carlos said.

"Honestly, I think he chooses not to have any, because, really, he can control himself. We've seen him do it. It's selective self control. Like, the way Katie has selective hearing" Kendall shrugged. "He can behave when he wants too. Like, when you or Logan or I do something stupid, it's usually because we're being stupid. He does stupid things because he feels like it half the time."

Carlos laughed. "That's so true though. " he said, grinning as a 2 year old girl dresses as Belle tottled past, screaming and her older sister, who couldn't have been more than five, followed in a Sleeping Beauty outfit, followed shouting about how she was the little mermaid. "That was-slightly special" he grinned. "Kids are so cute. Its funny they didn't notice us"

"Yeah, they're at Disneyland. They still think we live in the TV." Kendall grinned. "They're not paying attention to other people here. They might not be fans"

Carlos nodded. "Or ever, really."

"Yeah, give the older one a year and she'll realize she's not the center of the universe" Kendall said. "Allthough, James still doesn't get that sometimes, so…"

Carlos laughed. "She'll be fine." He said as they walked under the castle. Kendall grinned at him and stopped. "What?"

"I just wanted to ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why do you love this place so much"

"It's the happiest place on Earth"

Kendall smiled. " Carlos," Kendall began "This isn't it. The happiest place on Earth for me is wherever you are." He said. "That's why I'm so happy. Because I'm with you. "

Carlos smiled. "Really? You make me happy too" he said as Kendall's phone rang. Kendall answered it and then shrugged.

"No one there. And so, I had a question for you" Kendall said. "A different one. One that makes slightly more sense" Kendall said.

"Okay?"

"Close your eyes" Kendall commanded.

"That's not a question-" Carlos began, but Kendall cut him off.

"Just do it" Kendall commanded again. Carlos shut his eyes firmly. "Are they all the way?"

"Yes. I can't see a thing. What's going on?" Carlos asked, swaying slightly. "Kendall, I swear, if you just walked away and left me to stand here like an idiot, I'll hurt you-"

"I'm right here" Kendall said, sinking to one knee and digging around in his pocket for something. He glanced over, and smiled when he saw Katie standing a with a video camera nearby, pointed at them. James and Logan were standing behind her, hand in hand. Cam was directly behind Carlos, ready to catch him in case of passing out or collapse. He looked at Katie and titled his head to the side. She nodded, indicating the camera was ready and she was with in earshot.

He pulled the ring out of his pocket and cleared his throat. "Okay, open your eyes" he said softly. Carlos looked around for a couple seconds, unsure of where Kendall was, before looking down and gasping, eyes shooting open a mile wide.

"What the- Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not going to give you some heartfelt speech. But I love you, Carlos. I know I'll never stop loving you, no matter what. I think we make more sense than James and Logan do because we're like a complete package when we're together. I can't think of anything more perfect than Kendall and Carlos Knight. Will you marry me?" Kendall asked, fingering the ring. Carlos nodded softly, Kendall slipped the ring onto his finger. "What-why are you crying?" he asked, standing up. Carlos shook his head as Kendall pulled him into a hug. "Carlos, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy" Carlos muttered into Kendall's shoulder. "Disneyland is officially the happiest place on earth today because if I get much happier, there won't be an earth"

Kendall smiled. "Please don't destroy earth in your happiness" he grinned. "I've never seen you that happy before"

"Well, its possible." Carlos muttered as James and Logan and Katie ran over to congratulate them. "Carlos Knight. I think that sounds pretty darned good"

"I agree" Kendall smiled. "Carlos and Kendall Knight. Kendall and Carlos Garcia. It doesn't matter. I just know we go together"

Carlos pulled away from him as Logan and James began cheering in their ears. "I have to call my dad"

Kendall pulled out his phone. "You mean this dad?" he said, holding it out. _Mr. Garcia _was displayed on the phone, Carlos's dad's voice cheering on it. He handed the phone to Logan, who began describing everything to him. "I called him last week. He's excited. He called me because I made sure we'd be here at a certain time so he could hear it and talk to you afterwords. Did you think I'd just do that without talking to my mom and your parents?"

Carlos shook his head. "I should have known when my dad asked last night if you and I had been to a jeweler lately."

Kendall laughed. "Yeah, that would have been your second clue"

"What would my first have been?"

Kendall kissed him gently. "Just how much I love you, that's all" he said.

Carlos smiled. "You know what, I love you too" he said. "Too bad we can't get married here" he smiled at the thought.

"I might have an idea" Kendall smiled.

"And what would that be?" Carlos asked.

"You'll see" Kendall smiled.

* * *

10 months later:

Kendall smiled nervously at Carlos as they walked into the hotel. Carlos was still on a high from their wedding in the Disneyland Park. He thought it was cute how Carlos was so obsessed with Disney. He had no clue how big of a treat he was in for, and Kendall couldn't wait to see the look Carlos's face when he saw the room.

Carlos bit his lip. "Why are we at Disney world?" he asked with a grin.

"What, did you think we'd be staying in a Hilton or something?" Kendall asked with a grin. "Nope, we're staying here." He said, leading Carlos to the counter. "Reservations under Diamond" he said. James had made the reservation for them as a wedding gift.

"How do you spell that?"

"Spell what?"

"Deemond"

"Diamond. D-I-A-M-O-N-D" Carlos said, annoyed. "As in James Diamond or Logan Mitchel-Diamond."

"Are you them?"

"No. We're their best friends." Carlos ranted on. "We're Carlos and Kendall. Come on lady, we're famous, I know you're old but you aren't that old!"'

"Carlos Knight, control yourself" Kendall scolded. "He's a little frazzled" he explained. "I guess a wedding does that a person" he laughed.

"Kendall, I'm tired and I want to go to bed!"

"Okay, Carlos, calm down. We'll be done in a minute" Kendall assured him. "Is it going to be a problem that the hotel wasn't booked under my name?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'll go get my manager and see what he says and if he knows you"

Carlos groaned and put his head onto Kendall's shoulder. Kendall wrapped his arm around him. "Okay, can you hurry, he's in a bad mood. Carlos, why are you so pissy, that's a James characteristic" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. I just got married, I had make a huge flight, didn't sleep, didn't sleep the night before. I'm exhausted!" Carlos complained. "I'm tired, and bed sounds really, really, good" Carlos informed him. Kendall sighed and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him to his chest.

"I'm sorry. Here, try to doze right here" Kendall suggested.

Carlos buried his face into Kendall's chest, closing his eyes and listening to Kendall argue with the old lady, who claimed they could be stalkers. Her manager soon joined in, eventually calling a couple of teenaged girls over to ask if that was Kendall Knight. Once that was confirmed, James was called, the manager was chewed out by the pretty boy for calling him at 5 am California time and then the two were finally checked in, Kendall lifting Carlos into his arms and carrying him into their room as a bell boy followed them with their stuff.

Kendall took no time in finding the master bedroom where he dumped Carlos onto the bed and then headed back into the living room to find the welcome information. He read through the information, taking note of the couples activities before heading to go curl up in bed with Carlos, who was just climbing back into bed after changing into his pajamas. Carlos's suitcase was lying open on the floor.

Kendall smiled. "I'm going to go take a shower. Don't be a bed hog" he said, digging through his suitcase to find his pajamas.

Carlos smiled at him and curled up to a pillow. Kendall smiled and headed into the shower. When he got out and dried off, changing into his pajamas, Carlos was already out cold. He stopped and watched him sleep. Carlos had a smile on his face, looking completely innocent and angelic in his sleep. This was the happiest place on earth, Carlos had this aura of contement and happiness about him, this childlike innocence and serenity. Kendall loved how when everything was going wrong, Carlos had this peace about him and didn't freak out like James and Logan did, not until things got really bad and he was truly scared. It helped Kendall keep a level head when things just didn't go right.

Kendall rolled into bed next to Carlos, pulling the pillow from his arms and then pulling him close. Carlos looked up, blinking. "Welcome to the happiest place on earth" Carlos whispered softly, cuddling close.

And it was true.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so Idk, I just went to Disneyland and saw a couple getting engaged infront of the castle and I got inspired. I could see Carlos being into Disney classics, (more Carlos Pena than Carlos Garcia, but I refuse to write about them because it would feel wrong and you don't know how they really are at all). Disney Classics are the best and yeah, it would be right.

And the Abraham Lincoln thing is a true story, I was on a tirade about it because Miley Cyrus and Michael Jackson should NOT be the first thing you see when you walk out of the most amazing thing at Disneyland, it should be another president or him or Martin Luther or something like that. Miley has never done anything to earn respect, other than dress like a tramp and get on Disney Channel. If anyone on Disney should be mentioned that, it should be Hutch Dano from Zeke and Luther, who's grandpa did the voice of Lincoln or Nick Jonas since it might actually mean something from someone like that. I have nothing against Michael Jackson, but he should have been on the wall that Lucille Ball was on, not the wall with other presidents and leaders. Rant done now, k.

So yeah, I did some research for scenes that got cut from this and I want to get married at Disneyland now! It sounds so cool! So yeah, someone let my boyfriend know (I'm only 17, he'll be like….okay?)

Okay, so I'm going to work on another oneshot that's angsty and Jagan-y….. and then I'm gonna head to bed. But check out my Tumblr, it's got lotsa icons on it since everyone has been saying they love my icon that I made…..(its making me feel all special) and I do requests….


End file.
